Tree Creeper
A Arboreal Dinosaur '(Also known as Tree Creeper, Denarpkia and Denarpsaurus) appers in Primeval, the exact species of which is currently undiscovered. There's very little evidence and few descriptions of what arboreal dinosaurs might have looked like. However in Primeval they are around the size of a fully grown man, with the head of a Raptor and a long prehensile tail for grabbing. These Carnivorous Dinosaur's are designed to move quickly through forested areas and grab hold of victims with its flexible and strong tail, therefore if such a creature did exist, it would be a apex Predator. ''(Episode 4.3) In Primeval When Emily Merchant escapes into the past she is followed by Matt Anderson, little do to two know they are being stalked from the Treetops. Emily succeeds in knocking Matt to the ground with a fallen branch. However she is to busy telling him to leave her alone to notice a long flexible tail rapping around her waist. By the time she does its to late and the dinosaur drags her into a up a tree. Lucky due to quick thinking Emily withdraws a knife from her pocket and stabs the creatures tail, makeing it release her. Emily fell to the ground and was knocked unconsious. The dinosaur retreats back into the Treetops. Matt manages to drag her to back to the Anomaly, not noticeing he was being stalked by another Tree Creeper. Unfortunaly for Matt whilst he and Emily have been on the other side, the ARC team have arrived and locked the Anomaly. After some persuading from Connor, Becker unlocks the Anomaly. Matt meanwhile is trying to shoo away a Raptor (Arboreal) with Emilys knife. Matt sucssfully drags Emily through the Anomaly into a Theatre and the safety of the ARC team. The Tree Creeper follows them but is shot back through the Anomaly by Becker. It is known if it survied. Little do the group know there are already two on the loose. After escapeing hospital Emily returns to the theatre in search of Ethan, with Matt following her. Once he catchs her to two listen in horror as the brak of a Tree Creeper echos through the theartre. Emily explains to Matt that'' 'It will make for the highest point, get its bareings and then go at the attack. Emily abandonds her search for Ethan and joins Matt to look for the Raptor, little do they know the creature has already sucessfully made it onto the roof. Meanwhile Abby and Becker are searching the theatre in case any animals escaped through the anomaly before the team got here. It doesnt take Becker long to find the body of a dead ARC Soilder. Becker bends down to identify the body not knowing that another dinosaur is approching him from behind. Abby tells Becker not to move and carefully points her EMD at it. Meanwhile on the roof the Arboreal Dinosaur begins to call for backup. This distracts the dinosaur from Becker and it retreats, trying to find a way to the roof. Whilst Becker trys to find where it went Matt finds Abby and tells her he will go after the one on the roof while she and Becker go after the one in the theatre. Abby agrees and Matt leaves the theatre. Later in the rafters Abby is still searching for the Dinosaur. She's too busy searching to notice a long tail makeing its way towards her leg. The Dinosaur trips Abby up and then retreats futher up into the rafters. Matt and Emily meanwhile are outside the theatre and can hear the Dinosaur barking from somewhere on the roof. While back in the theatre Abby gets a plan and begins lowering the stage lights. And lucky the Raptor was stood on one. The Raptor is lowered down to Abby level and pepairs to strike. Abby (being the genius that she is) lowers another stage light just as the dinosaur leaps. The Lights hit the dinosaur, sending it falling on to the stage, where Becker is there waiting for it and shoots it dead. Meawhile outside Matt and Emily have found the Dinosaur on the roof of a office block, but its out of range of the EMD Matt could not shoot it. As the Dinosaur begins to climb a metal poles Matt fires at the side of the building, sending a eletroic charge up to building, up the pole and through the Dinosaurs body. The Raptor roars in pain and is fired through a window of the bulding and into somebodys office. After finding there way through the office block Matt and Emily arrive in the office the Dinosaur was fired in. Soon Matt finds the creature, theres just one problam, its on the other side of a glass wall. Emily asks why he does shoot it, to which Matt replays 'The charge wont pass through glass'. After spotting Matt and Emily the dinosaur breaks through the glass and attacks Matt. Matt hides under a small tabel while the dinosaur jumps onto of it trying to break through. Emily meanwhile takes out a small flask and procceds to create some sort of acid. Emily throughs the acid in the dinosaurus face, saveing Matt and makeing it retreat back through the broken window. Meanwhile Becker and Abby are on there way to the office block. Matt and Emily chase the Dinosaur onto the roof where they are faced with the small problam of what to do with it. The two retreat into a small equipment shelter where Matt finds a long sharp pole. Matt procceds to stap at the dinosaur through the fence while Emily looks for something to 'rope it' with. After finding some metal wire Matt and Emily leave the shelter and back onto the roof. While Matt distracts the dinosaur with the metal pole Emily tires to get the wire round its neck. After manageing to get two wires around the dinosaurs neck and then tieing the wires to the railings of the roof, the dinosaur is secure. Emily then tells Matt 'At this stage we would argue on how to cook it'. ''The two are too busy talking to notice that one of the wires had snapped. Lucky Matt notice's just in time as the other wire snaps, freeing the creature. The creature leaps at Matt, who luckly jumped out of the way, sending the creature plumiting to its death off the building. Becker and Abby arive just in time to see the creatures dead body outside the building. Trivia *This is Hannah Spearritt's favorite creature in Series 4 and Series 5. *This is the first undiscovered animal the team has encountered, If you count the Fog Worms as Adult Ottioa and not separate species. *Like Pristichampsus, this creature could be another example of creatures from the anomalies influencing mythology, as its bears a resemblance to the Lizard Man of Scape Ore Swamp. *This creature has been given two possable names by fans: 'Denarpkia' (''Tree Dwelling Raptor) or 'Denarpsaurus' (Tree Dwelling Lizard). Errors *It would be almost impossable for a creature of this size have that many muscles in its body to have such a flexible tail. Gallery TreeCreeper1.jpg TreeCreeper2.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Dinosaurs